All residential, as well as commercial, electrical power systems include some type of a main junction box with an earth ground line. Also, for certain remote devices such as for a satellite dish, there is a grounding requirement. At the present time when installations are made, the grounding is usually jury rigged such as by punching a hole in the main junction box and connecting a wire into the ground line. This approach is unsafe and does not provide an effective ground for the remote device. If more than one remote device is to be connected, which is quite possible, then further wires are run to the junction box in a jury rigged manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective bonding device and one which in particular is an inline bonding device that enables the main ground conductor to be coupled therethrough while at the same time providing several taps from the main line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bonding device for providing an electrical ground to a plurality of remote devices from a main junction box that includes a main ground cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bonding device as stated and that can be constructed simply, is inexpensive to manufacture and install, and is safe in operation.